This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for correcting human vision problems by means of eyeglasses and more particularly to a method and apparatus that allow an untrained individual to select eyeglass lenses to correct the individual's personal vision problems.
Large numbers of people overcome simple vision problems by selecting ready-made eyeglasses that are available in racks in supermarkets, drugstores, and the like. The glasses, generally for reading purposes, are available in a range of lens power so that a person can try on one pair of glasses after another. In many instances, a satisfactory pair is found, that is, the person is able to read printed matter that previously he or she was unable to read, or only with difficulty because the images were blurred.
In this way, many people resolve a vision problem at a substantially reduced cost as compared with visits to an ophthalmologist or optometrist and subsequently an optician. The latter procedure would provide an eye examination, a lens prescription and ultimately fitting of eyeglasses. Whereas the variety of styles in lens frames that is available through such conventional channels is substantial, the cost exceeds the do-it-yourself, trial-and-error procedure for selecting simple glasses.
More complex vision problems, for example, those where astigmatism is present, are not readily resolved by eyeglasses that may be tried on at the drugstore rack. Particularly, the ready-to-wear eyeglasses that are found in drugstores and the like have the same corrective lenses for both eyes. In such a situation, where the lens requirement for each eye is different, the more costly route must be followed as ready-to-wear glasses are not available with different lens powers for each eye.
What is needed is a system whereby the untrained person can readily determine his or her corrective needs for each eye individually, and can translate that information into a pair of eyeglasses that can be quickly and easily assembled with a different lens on each side to accommodate the individual's vision requirements.